Reunión de chicos - La venganza
by BolsaDePatatas
Summary: AU. Three-Shot. Tras la reunión de chicas varios eventos cambiaron la vida de nuestros protagonistas, Luffy y Nami empezaron a salir, Zoro logró sobrevivir a la "accidental" caida por las escaleras, Sanji recuperó su anterior estatus gracias a la ayuda de profesonales, y los demás, pues siguieron igual. El caso es que esta vez son los chicos los que deciden hacer una reunión.
1. Chapter 1

**Reunión de chicos - La venganza.**

 _ **AU. Three-Shot.**_ _Tras la reunión de chicas varios eventos cambiaron la vida de nuestros protagonistas, Luffy y Nami empezaron a salir, Zoro logró sobrevivir a la "accidental" caida por las escaleras, Sanji recuperó su anterior estatus gracias a la ayuda de profesonales, y los demás, pues siguieron igual. El caso es que esta vez son los chicos los que deciden hacer una pequeña reunioncita, y claro, ni ellos mismo sabrán que serán espiados. Venganza._

 _ **Nota:**_ _Para aquellos que no hayan leído la primera secuela, leenla, os ayudará a entender un poco mejor esta historia. No sean vagos ¬¬_

 _¿Cómo estaís? Si, la bolsa de patatas ha revivido tras algunos meses de... bueno, dejémoslo en vacaciones largas. Cómo mi historia "Reunión de chicas" os gustó tanto, pues he decidido hacer algo parecido, pero esta vez con los chicos, ya que claro, también vamos a descubrir los secretos de estos, sino sería injusto, pero en esta historia habrá unos cuantos invitados más, en el grupo espiatorio estarán las chicas de la secuela, Monet, Koala y Hancock, en la reuniónde machitos estarán los chicos de la secuela, Ace, Law and my lover Sabo, okno. Pues os dejo de aburrir ya, espero que os guste._

 **-0-0-0-**

Todos los platos rotos de aquella noche fue pagado por Zoro, el único que estuvo en contra de todo desde el principio, y encima fue traicionado por sus colegas, quienes no se molestaron en desmentir aquello.

La principal medida de estas era cortarle su "soldadito" de raiz, pero al parecer Robin le tenía mucho aprecio, por lo que una simple caida por las escaleras tampoco era tan traumatica, varios moratones y un par de costillas rotas, nada más. El caso es que Zoro logró sobrevivir, y en unas semanas quedó cómo nuevo, y con el soldadito intacto, cosa que ahora disfruta Robin.

Por otro lado Nami decidió confesarse a Luffy, ya que si este sabía de sus sentimientos ¿Porqué no hacerlo? cuando se lo propuso Luffy apenas entendía nada, hasta que ella lo besó de la forma más romántica que existía, en fin, que desde ese momento ellos comenzaron a salir.

Sanji quedó como nuevo tras haber ido a varios psicólogos buenos, fue sin duda el que más noticias traumaticas recibió aquella noche, ninguna de las chicas lo querían cómo amantes (Algo que a los chicos les encantan), y encima su mayor enemigo, su rival desde pequeño, era el que más apetito sexual despertaba en ellas, algo irracional, incomprensible ¡ilógico! pero ahí quedó. Ahora estaba convencido de que todas se morían por sus huesos, de que el amor que sienten por él es tan grande que no se atreven a mirarle a la cara, el era un vinsmoke por dios santo, descendiente de una gran estirpe de Sex-Simbols.

Unos meses bastaron para que todo aquél rollo de la reunión acabase olvidada para los chicos, pero claro, siempre quedaba ese rencor latente en los corazones de las féminas, porque algo que no conocen los hombres es lo terrible que pueden llegar a ser una mujer rencorosa, era hora de que las Sexys girls fuckers tuvieran una venganza, una muy, muy buena y traviesa venganza.

 **[Detrás de la escuela]**

 **Ya sabes Usopp, calladito estás más guapo, y esta noche estarás hermoso ¿Verdad?**

Nami sostenía por la solapa al narigudo, y tras ella se encontraba el escuadrón de chicas. Usopp quedó horrorizado, sólo tenía dos opciones, salvarse el culo, o salvar los de sus amigos.

 **¡Responde, pedazo de mierda!**

Observó de reojo a Kaya, quién estaba de acuerdo con todo aquello, después de todo era estar de parte de sus amigas o de los cabroncetes espiadores, y todo esto era por una buena causa. Usopp no quería traicionar a sus colegas, a sus friends, sería cómo clavarles un puñal por la espalda.

 **Usopp, amigo mio, te acuerdas de Zoro ¿cierto? pues nosotras no queremos que acabes de la misma forma, así que responde ¿si o no?**

Suspiró con fuerza, perdería la batalla, perdería incluso la guerra si hace falta, pero nunca, NUNCA, espera... ¿eso son nunchakus?

 **¡ESTA BIEN, LO HARÉ!**

Usopp se tragó su orgullo entre lágrimas, recibiendo un par de palmaditas en la cabeza por ser un buen chico. Los cabos sueltos ya estaban atados, sólo faltaba que llegase la noche.

 **Esto me parece un poco hardcore, pobre Usopp.**

Nami simplemente le dedicó una sonrisa ladina a Koala, desde la ignorancia esto podía ser algo bastante cruel, pero desde dentro no se veía así en absoluto. Claramente Koala pensaba así, y seguramente Monet y Bonney también, pero ellas no habían sido allanadas personalmente, la privacidad entre chicas era algo sagrado para ellas, y los chicos no se iban a ir de rositas. (Que se lo digan a las costillas de Zoro)

 **[Casa de las espías]**

Todos los preparativos estaban listos para la gran reunión de chicos, sólo faltaban unos minutos para que la venganza se sirviese en bandeja. Esta vez contaban con tres nuevos integrantes, entre ellas la sádica de Monet, la inocente Koala, y la hermosísima de Hancock, sin duda unas muy buenas camaradas.

 **Tashigi ¿me puedes ayudar con los bols de palomita?**

La de anteojos asintió ante la petición de Vivi, después de todo sin palomitas esto no sería lo mismo.

 _ **...Pues a mi me gusta más la comida caliente.**_

Nami dió luz blanca a sus amigas cuando el comunicador comenzó a dar señal, Todas rodearon el aparato con verdadero interés, sobretodo las que ya tenían novios, o amigos especiales, cómo eran los casos de Nami, Kaya y Robin. Pero algo les resultó extraño, esa voz, sin duda no eran niguno de los chicos, era la de Ace.

 **No me jodas, también estará Ace.**

La cosa se había vuelto muchisímo más interesante ahora que estaba el hermano mayor de Luffy, y por íronias de la vida, el novio de la hermana de Nami.

 _ **Me da igual la temperatura, mientras no añadan pan.**_

 _ **Ustedes son muy señoritos.**_

¡Law y Sabo! Koala se llevó las manos a la boca, su novio le había mentido, él le dijo que se quedaría en casa estudiando.

 **Me cago en todo lo que se menea.**

Wow, escuchar a Koala hablar así era algo imposible de ver, pero estaba totalmente justificada. Sabo siempre se había caracterizado por ser un hombre respetuoso y sincero, algo que sin duda habían desmentido esta noche. Eso sí, pobre de él cuando se encuentre cara a cara con su ternura de novia.

 **Es un cabrón, yo te ayudo a cortarle el pito.**

Perona echó más leña al fuego con una malvada sonrisa, desde aquella noche su pasión por cortar los miembros de los chicos había sido incrementado de sobremanera.

 **Shhh, que ya empieza el show.**

 **[Reunión de chicos]**

Una noche de videojuegos y alcohol había sido el plan principal de ellos, pero Usopp repentinamente los había echo cambiar de idea. Era bastante sospechoso, sobretodo para Zoro, quién se había cerciorado de que las chicas no metiesen sus narices en un día tan especial cómo el cumpleaños de Franky, el lema era "Amigos antes que chicas" por eso no sospechaba de ninguno de ellos, pero esa afición por jugar a esos juegos de la reunión de chicas lo estaba llevando a la desconfianza. Por eso mismo se llevó a Usopp a un lugar alejado de los demás.

 **¿O-ocurre algo, Zoro?**

 **Te veo muy raro esta noche, y alguien cómo tú, apasionado por lo videojuegos, que prefiera jugar a los juegos de esas chicas me resulta muy extraño...**

Usopp tragó saliva.

 **...Se sincero Usopp, aún puedes ser parte de nuestro grupo. ¿Eres un espía?**

Alguien cómo Zoro simplemente no estaba mintiendo, era seguir o morir, de todas formas estaba jodido.

 **[Casa de las espías]**

 **Mierda, entre todos tenía que ser precisamente el más idiota. Desde cuando Zoro se volvió tan astuto.**

Nami estaba que echaba humo, "todo se iba a ir a la mierda" se podía leer en los ojos de todas ellas, Usopp no estaba preparado para esto, y mucho menos lidiar con el matón del grupo.

 _ **¡Cómo puedes decir algo así¡**_

Toda la habitación quedó en silencio, incluso Robin estaba impresionada por aquello. Usopp estaba fingiendo estar ofendido, un muy buen contraataque. Nami se limpió una pequeña lágrima, _parece que he sido una buena maestra_ , pensó muy orgullosa de su pupilo.

 **[ Reunión de chicos]**

Zoro estaba estupefacto, de verdad Usopp estaba muy ofendido, tanto que le estaba reprendiendo sin titubear.

 **Me siento muy herido, ahora no sé si seguir siendo tu amigo.**

Usopp hizo el además de marcharse, sonriendo a espaldas del peliverde.

 **E-espera Usopp, lo siento de verdad, sólo estaba un poco preocupado, ya sabes que la amistad es algo importante para mi.**

Usopp, que no se dignó a voltear, alzó el pulgar.

 **Tranquilo pequeño oso, para mi también lo es.**

Zoro se rascó la nuca, _¿pequeño oso?_. Usopp se marchó antes de que las piernas comenzasen a temblar del nerviosismo que estaba sintiendo, era la primera vez que mentía a nivel dios, y a pesar de estar orgulloso de sí mismo, el miedo de ser descubierto aún estaba presente.

 **Bien chicos ¡QUE EMPIEZEN LOS JUEGOS¡**

Gritó Luffy para animar el ambiente, todos alzarón los puños en señal de aprobación. Todo ya estaba preparado, los juegos, los chicos, las espías, y las palomitas.

 _ **HASTA EL SIGUIENTE CAP... BOLSA BOLSA BOLSA BOLSA... DE PATATAS...**_


	2. Chapter 2

Reunión de chicos - La venganza

 _ **AU. Three-Shot.**_ _Tras la reunión de chicas varios eventos cambiaron la vida de nuestros protagonistas, Luffy y Nami empezaron a salir, Zoro logró sobrevivir a la "accidental" caida por las escaleras, Sanji recuperó su anterior estatus gracias a la ayuda de profesionales, y los demás, pues siguieron igual. El caso es que esta vez son los chicos los que deciden hacer una pequeña reunioncita, y claro, ni ellos mismos sabrán que serás espiados. Venganza._

 _ **Nota:**_ _Siento la_ _hiper mega_ _tardanza, pero ya saben cómo somos las bolsas de patatas. Resulta que estaba en el supermercado comprando algo de sal para estar más_ _ **salao**_ _en la fiesta de mis colegas, pero un niño me confundió con una bolsa de patatas normal (Incomprensible). En fin, estuve encerrado en una despensa, y me hice amigo de un paquete de galletas, hasta que logré salir con Life, el paquete de galletas no. (._. )_

 _ **Reviews.**_

 _ **edpol:**_ _Espero que tu ansia no haya muerto aún xD ¡Aquí está el segundo capítulo! Me alegra que te haya gustado mi otra historia, espero que esta también sea de tu agrado. ¡Saludos, nakama!_

 _ **Monet La Harpia.**_ _Yo también espero que esta segunda parte te guste tanto, o más, que la primera secuela, según veo será muy díficil, pero no perderé los animos. A mi también me gusta el ZoRobin, por eso incluí un pequeño cameo xD y me alegra que te guste esa escena, me inspiré mucho en algunos mangas. Seguiré así (^0^) ¡Saludos, nakama!_

 _ **nn:**_ _¡Cómo me encanta leerte de nuevo, nakama! T_T me alegra que te alegres de mi regreso (?) yo estoy muy contento de que me comentes, y sobre 31 días, tarde un día, tarde dos, o tarde trescientos, la seguiré, de eso estoy muy seguro. :D ¡Saludos, nakama¡_

 _ **Roronoalau:**_ _Wow, me encanta leer un comentario tan eufórico, cada vez que lo leo me da un subidón que no es normal xD. ¿Más largo? (O.O) Acabas de atacar mi punto débil, jijiji, es broma, pero es que a veces parece que escribo tanto, y luego resulta que sólo llevo cien palabras, no sé si me entiendes. Intentar se puede intentar xD ¡Saludos, nakama!_

 _ **Otaku Girl:**_ _¡me alegra volver a leer tus reviews, nakama! Espero que tu mamá no te pege con la chancla, por experiencia propia xD Jajaja Zoro y Robin están en una relación un poco complicada, son cómo amigos con derecho, pero cómo te pille con otra te castro xD no se si me entiendes. ¿Y por qué no son novios directamente? Ninguno da su brazo a torcer :V el orgullo y esas cosas. Aaw yo también extrañaba leer vuestros comentarios T-T_

 _Comprendo que pienses que el AceNo me gusta, sino para que la iba a introducir a la historia, no es precisamente que me mole, pero si me parecía gracioso que los hermanos mayores de Nami y Luffy saliesen, así Nami se enteraría de cosas que a Nojiko quizás le interese xD ¡Saludos, nakama!_

 _Bolsa bolsa bolsa bolsa... de patatas_

 **-0-0-0-**

Sanji había preparado algún que otro tentempié para durante los juegos, siempre con sus ojos bien puestos en Luffy y Ace, aunque estos aprovechaban cualquier descuido para arrasar con lo que podían.

El primer juego ya estaba decidido, el clásico "yo nunca", y los preparativos estaban finalizados, cada quién poseía en sus manos un vaso de la bebida que habían escogido, Cola en el caso de Franky, Usopp y Brook, Zumo de naranja en el de Luffy y Sabo, y Sake para los más "machitos" cómo Zoro, Sanji, Ace y Law.

 **¡Yo empiezo!**

Gritó muy emocionado el moreno. Era la primera vez que jugaba a un juego de ese estilo, y Luffy quería ser el inaugurador.

 **[Casa de las espias]**

Las chicas podían observar todo perfectamente desde la cámara que Usopp había implementado en el micrófono, y a pesar de todo, algunas cómo Vivi y Tashigi se sentían mal por invadir la intimidad de los chicos. Pero bueno, bebiendo se sentían menos culpable.

 _ **Yo nunca he tenido sexo**_

Todas en la sala escupieron hasta la última gota, esa pregunta había sido totalmente inesperada, desde cuando Luffy conocía esas palabras. La más avergonzada era sin duda Nami, quién seguramente sería llamada "estrecha" hasta el día de su muerte.

 **¿Para que sirve un novio entonces?**

Nami asesinó con la mirada a su mejor amiga, Robin, la quién, junto a la gran mayoría, se aguantaba las ganas de echarse unas risas, aunque Perona no se cortaba un pelo.

 **Horohorohoro, eres más patética que Zoro cómo guía de laberintos.**

Ya si, todas se rieron a gusto de la "lider" de la casa de espías. Kaya disimuló muy bien, ya que la pregunta de Luffy también la afectaba, pero claro, ser buena chica no significa ser tonta.

 **[Reunión de chicos]**

Al principio la pregunta les había sorprendido mucho, a Law no porque estaba tanteando unas aceitunitas que nadie quería. Pero en fin, tras el shock bebieron Zoro, Sanji, Ace, Sabo, Law, Franky y Brook. Todos se sorprendieron del narigudo, quien avergonzado mordía los bordes del vaso.

 **Yohohoho, parece que el tenedor de Usopp no ha pinchado todavía.**

Las risas resonaron por toda la habitación, y Usopp no podía hacer más que encogerse con cada carcajada. De nuevo Law estaba más interesado en esas "zukhulentas" aceitunas que lo llamaban cómo si de cantos de sirena se tratase.

 **Shi shi shi, Tranquilo Usopp, siempre dicen que quién rie último rie mejor.**

Intentó animar Luffy.

 **Eso no se aplica en este caso, aquí el primero en mojar es el primero en mojar de nuevo. Baka**

Usopp comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente.

 **[Casa de las espías]**

Si bien el ridiculo que había pasado Nami era grande, el de Kaya fue doblemente peor, desde ese momento la llamarían la "estrecha inadvertida".

 **Se suponía que esta reunión iba a ser divertida**

Murmuró para sí misma la rubia, viendo a sus amigas reirse hasta el punto de llorar. Hancock por supuesto simplemente se burlaba con palabras dañinas cómo _patéticas_ , _inferiores_ o _vírgenes tontas_. Tashigi por supuesto reía disimuladamente, agachando la cabeza para esconder su sonrisa.

 **Tampoco es para tanto**

Se defendió Nami, intentando no sonar muy avergonzada. Esto sólo sirvió para alimentar las risas de la habitación.

 _ **Bien, me toca...**_

 **Shhhh, ahora es el turno de Sabo.**

 _ **...Yo nunca lo he hecho sin protección**_

Pero que coño les pasaba a los chicos, acaso no sentían pudor en decir esas cosas. Ahora la avergonzada era Koala, cuyo sonrojo llegaba hasta los dientes.

 **[Reunión de chicos]**

Usopp temía que desde ahora todo estuviese relacionado con el sexo, además de tener en cuenta que su novia estaba escuchandolo todo. Para él se estaba formando un ambiente bastante incómodo.

Esta vez los únicos en beber fueron Luffy, Usopp, Franky y Brook, quienes observaron penosamente a los cuatro chicos que se sentían orgullosos de no haber utilizado preservativo en sus encuentros sexuales. Luffy por supuesto no entendía que para ellos eso significaba ser dioses.

 **Bueno, mi turno muchachos. Yo nunca he practicado sexo anal.**

Sanji observó cómo nadie bebía, y por un instante se sintió aliviado, pero de nuevo aquél odioso marimo se llevó el vaso a la boca. Impresionados, los muchachos felicitaron al peliverde, quién se encongió de hombros.

 **¡Una mierda Marimo, quién coño se va a dejar hacer eso por un mierda de lechuga super anormal con rasgos de troll absurdo e idiota!**

Zoro simplemente volvió a encogerse de hombros, pero esta vez dedicandole una bonita sonrisa maliciosa.

 **¡YO TE MATO!**

Sanji se lanzó sobre Zoro, y cómo siempre comenzaron a matarse el uno al otro.

 **[Reunión de chicas]**

Todas las miradas estaban puestas sobre Robin, quién simplemente negó con la cabeza, sorprendiendo a las féminas. Entonces miraron a Tashigi acusadoramente.

 **Que no, que no, si ni siquiera hemos llegado a, bueno, ya saben, es sólo mi rival por dios.**

Todas negaron.

 **Que es cierto, lo juro. Además eso es asqueroso.**

Nami observó de reojo a su amiga morena, quién actuaba cómo normalmente hacía, pero fijandose en el brillar de sus ojos, adivinaba que Zoro mañana tendría que explicarle varias cosas. Pobrecito, bueno no, que se joda.

 **[Reunión de chicos]**

Después de la pequeña pelea, todo siguió igual, hasta que el juego terminó y el más esperado empezó, por fin las chicas podían saber las preferencias de los chicos, el juego de escoger esposa, mejor amiga, y amante daba su comienzo, y el primero era... Luffy.

 **Luffy lee esos nombres en voz alta.**

Luffy asintió.

 **Vivi, Nami y... Hancock**

Usopp comenzó a respirar entrecortadamente, esperaba que Luffy escogiera bien, o Nami estallaría en cólera.

¡BOLSA BOLSA BOLSA BOLSA... DE PATATAS!


End file.
